We Don't Work With Feds
by TeamFreeWill2.0
Summary: While working a job in Washington D.C., Dean is identified as a serial killer who was presumed dead. Taken back to NCIS for questioning, the team is in for the surprise of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: A Close Call

**AN: So I kinda got this amazing idea. And a bazillion other ideas running around in my head rn, but I wanna try this first. First crossover, let me know if it sucks. Please. I have no idea where exactly this would fit into seasons wise, but… oh well. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own any of the Supernatural or NCIS characters, only my own.**

þ°•°þ

 **Gibbs' POV**

Gibbs strode off the elevator, walking towards his desk. He could hear faint voices coming from the squad room.

"Tony! What are you doing behind my desk," Ziva quietly shouted at DiNozzo.

"Oh, well um, your computer beeped, so I was just checking it."

Tony stood in front of her desk. Gibbs walked up behind him, slapping him on the back of the head.

DiNozzo grunted, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, Boss."

"Grab your gear," Gibbs tossed the van's keys to Ziva while holstering his gun.

The team hurriedly grabbed their go-bags, fearing to be left behind. They all walked to the elevator together, Gibbs getting on first.

When they got to the crime scene, a large house in the middle of a suburb, the picture layed out before them was nasty. Inside the house, a young petty officer's body lay limp just inside the door, her head turned to the side. Her throat was slit and she had claw marks down both of her arms. Gibbs showed his NCIS ID to the local police officer that was posted outside the door. He motioned for the team to go inside. They all got to work right away, working like a well oiled machine should. McGee started tagging evidence, DiNozzo took pictures, and Ziva talked to one of the witnesses.

Ducky, their medical examiner, set his bag down, kneeling beside the victim.

"Hello there, young petty officer. Oh my, who did this to you?" he turned her head, revealing the long gash that ran across her throat.

"Duck, do you have a TOD?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep the medical examiner on target.

Palmer answered for him, "Based on body temperature, I'd say around two, three in the morning."

Gibbs shot him a glance, "Do you know what killed her."

"You know I don't like to speculate Gibbs, but if I had to, I'd say that it was the cut to the throat. These gashes, along her arms, would have bled tremendously, but not enough to kill her. I won't know more until we get her back to NCIS."

"Alright, thank Ducky."

"BOSS! There's something you should see up here!" Tony bellowed from the top of the stairs.

Gibbs effortlessly climbed the stairs, even in his old age he was well suited for the job. Tony led him to the master bedroom. The place was trashed.

"First off, it looks as if this was a robbery. Everything somewhat valuable is gone, and I mean everything." the senior field agent shuddered, "And then there's this."

He pointed to the side of the bed. Gibbs had to step to the other side in order to see what DiNozzo was pointing at.

Through all his life, he had never seen anything like this. He couldn't help himself, he gagged a little.

"What the hell is that?"

Tony just shrugged, "You got me, I don't have the slightest clue."

Next to the bed there was a pile of… who knows what. It looked slimy, but had different shades to it. Blood and something that looked like cloth was piled into the gooey, skin colored heap.

Gibbs patted DiNozzo on the back, "Bag and tag it DiNozzo."

Sighing, Tony followed Gibbs back downstairs and outside. Tony went to the van in search of evidence bags, while Gibbs walked towards Ziva.

Ziva finished writing in her notepad, dismissing the witness.

"What did the neighbor have to say?" Gibbs asked when he came close enough for Ziva to hear him.

"Well, they were coming home from a party around 2100 hours when they ran into the petty officer. Told me her name was, Charlotte Simmons. She was just coming home, they didn't know from where. And here's the weird part, he said that he could've sworn that he saw the petty officer pull into the driveway again around 0200 hours, but he doesn't remember her ever leaving. The next thing he knows he hears a scream coming from the petty officers house and he calls the police. He watched as the first vehicle drove away, but never got the license plate numbers. That's all I got out of him."

"How did he see all that?" Gibbs questioned.

Ziva pointed to a window on the house directly across from the victims.

"He said that he likes looking out the windows often and that the headlights from cars shine directly into his house. Apparently, no one else was home in the houses surrounding the petty officer's. They all said they were at the neighborhood "get together", down at the end of the block."

"Alright, finish with the rest of the interviews and head to the van."

"Yes, Boss," Ziva walked over to a young woman, flipping to a new page in her notepad.

Ducky and Palmer had already left with the body. Tony was still upstairs collecting the final remains of the odd substance. McGee was in the back of the van, packing their things away.

"Okay, Boss! It's all here," Tony held the two large evidence bags as far away from him as he could.

"And, I am finished with the last of the interviews," Ziva added, walking up next to Tony.

"Load up," Gibbs commanded, hoisting himself into the driver's seat of the NCIS van.

þ°•°þ

 **Dean's POV**

He pulled the Impala into a parking space located in the back of the motel. They had just gotten into Washington D.C. and wanted someplace to crash for the night as it was already 9 PM.

Sam got out first, going to their room and unlocking the door. Dean grabbed their duffels out of the trunk and walked to where Sam was waiting for him with the door wide open. As Dean looked inside, he saw Castiel. Dropping the bags near the two beds, he came up to the angel. His hand snaked around Cas' waist as he brought their bodies together. Dean crashed his hungry lips against his angels.

"Don't be gone so long next time," Dean whispered in Cas' ear after they grudgingly pulled apart.

"I will try not to be," Cas whispered back.

Dean knew that Cas had important matters in Heaven, but _still_ he wished that Cas could be by his side at all times. "I guess I should have got two rooms," Sam grumbled.

"Ah, shut it Sammy."

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower," Sam waved them off, grabbing his duffel and going into the bathroom, swiftly closing the door after him.

Kicking his shoes off, Dean took Cas' hand and together they climbed into the bed. He wrapped both arms around the angel, pulling his closer. Cas sat on top of him, his head resting on the headboard next to Dean.

"Are you staying the night?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Dean sat up straighter, planting a soft kiss on Cas' forehead, "We could use your help on this case."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Dean kissed Cas again, this time on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Before Sam even got out of the shower, the two were fast asleep, or at least Dean was, Cas just had his eyes closed.

Once out of the shower, Sam turned off the lights, settling on his own bed with the laptop. He knew that they were dealing with a shapeshifter and there had been multiple cases where it seemed that the shifter was responsible. Still, Sam looked up the cases, trying to find some sort of connection.

Soon, he too succumbed to sleep's warm embrace, with the laptop beside him.

 **Gibbs' POV**

"Focus, DiNozzo!," he head slapped him, "Whatcha got."

Ziva plucked the clicker from Tony's hand. Turning to the monitor, she continued, "We confirmed that the victim is indeed petty officer Charlotte Simmons. 26 years old, she enlisted in the Navy when she was 20. Her record is spotless and her commanding officer had nothing bad to say about her. He couldn't think of anyone who was enemies with her."

"I did a little digging," McGee took the clicker from her, "Turns out that when her grandparents died, they left her a lot money. 75 thousand dollars, to be exact. She had put it into her bank account. Yesterday, around 1500 hours, her account was drained. I called the bank and asked them who took the money out. They said that it was Simmons. She took her money in cash and left."

Gibbs pondered this a moment, completely confused, "What about phone calls?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no strange numbers or anything," Tony supplied.

Gibbs' flip phone rang.

"Hey, Abbs," he answered.

"Gibbs! You've got to see this!"

"Alright, I'm on my way down," he hung up and turned to DiNozzo, "I want video footage from that bank."

"On it, Boss."

After stopping to grab a Caf-Pow he took the elevator down to Abby's lab. He could hear her blaring music from the hallway.

"ABBY!" he shouted, "Turn it down!"

She obliged, "Sorry Gibbs. Anyway, you'll never believe what I found!" she turned to her computer.

"So I took a sample of the odd substance Tony found and ran a DNA test on it," she looked at Gibbs, "It is a positive match to Simmons DNA."

Gibbs' puzzlement grew. _What the hell!?_

"But Simmons is in autopsy."

"I know! That's the crazy part!"

"Alright, I need to see Ducky," he took a step towards the door.

"Wait! There's more," she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "I tried to identify the knife that was used to kill the petty officer. I tested every one I could get my hands on. None of them matched, so I tried a different approach," she showed Gibbs a model on her computer, "The wound is not a perfect cut like a knife would make. It had to be some sort if claw that slit her throat."

"This case keeps getting more and more weird," he quickly pecked Abby on the cheek and handed her the Caf-Pow, "Thanks, Abbs."

He got back in the elevator and rode to autopsy. The doors chimed open as he entered the cold autopsy room.

"Jethro!"

"Hey, Duck. Find anything?"

"I have troubling news," the medical examiner lifted up the victim's left arm, "See these gashes on her arm? They were not made by a human. These are claw marks, but they are much too wide to be a dog's."

"What could have did that?"

"Honestly, I haven't got the slightest idea."

"Well, thanks Ducky," he turned on his heel and strode back to the elevator.

"Boss! I've got… something," DiNozzo said when Gibbs came out of the elevator.

"What is it now?"

"I've found other cases with the same M.O. The victims money is drained from their bank accounts and there's always a pile of goo."

He didn't mention that the goo had the victims DNA in it, "How many?"

"About 4 so far, all in the D.C. area."

"Make that 5. Metro just called in another," McGee said, hanging up the phone.

"DiNozzo, McGee, grab your gear. Ziva, sift through the other cases, see if there's anything there that can help us identify the killer."

 **Dean's POV**

He woke up to a slamming door. Cas was curled up next to him, his eyes open and his fingers running through Dean's hair. Light was streaming through an open window.

"Sorry, guys but we got to go. I think I know where the shapeshifter is going next," Sam said motioning to the door.

"Alright, hang on," he kissed Cas good morning and put his boots on, "Let's go, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam tossed the Impala's keys to him.

Cas stood, straightening his rumpled trench coat with his hands.

Once they got into the Impala, Dean asked where they were going.

"Oh, duh. I don't have an address, but I know how to get there, I'll direct you," Sam answered.

And that he did. He directed Dean into a fancy neighbourhood.

"It's that house right there," Sam pointed to a large grey house with too many windows, "This shifter is after money, he targets wealthy civilians, most who have inherited it. This guy fits the profile and he is the close to where I think the shifter lives."

"Okay, good enough for me. Cas? You cool with this?" Dean asked, looking back at the angel sitting in the backseat.

"Yes, I can tell that the shifter is close."

"Good, we got the right place at least." Dean sighed.

He loaded his M1911A1 with silver bullets, shoving it in his waistband. He watched the house and road, waiting for the shifter to come.

The human or shifter came home.

"That is the human," Cas said, reading their minds.

"Thanks," Sam said.

A scream erupted from somewhere in the house.

"Damn! The fucking shifter is already in there!" Dean sprang out of the car, running for the front door.

Sam and Cas jumped out after him. Cas reached the front door just as Dean picked the lock and went inside. Sam went around to the back.

Cas cleared the first floor. Dean quickly scaled the stairs, gun raised and sweeping back and forth. Cas followed behind him but went the opposite direction to clear the other rooms. Dean barged into the master bedroom.

Unfortunately, he was too late. The human was already dead on the floor. The shifter, who looked exactly like the dead civilian, was filling a bag with expensive gold jewelry. Looking up, the shapeshifter growled and grew long werewolf claws.

"Well, shit," Dean exclaimed.

He raised his gun, preparing to take a shot. He squeezed the trigger, but the shapeshifter was quicker, it dodged to the side and charged. It knocked Dean to the ground, one of the claws scraped his left arm, creating a short but deep gash.

Before the shifter could do anymore damage, Sam fired off two shots. Both barely missed, but it got the shifter's attention. It climbed off Dean and advanced on Sam.

The sirens outside caught everyone's attention. _Damn it!_ One of the neighbors must have heard the shots.

The shifter, not wanting to get caught, effortlessly shed his skin and bolted for the door. Dean picked himself up, his right arm clutching his left. Together, the brothers ran down the stairs and out the door. Thankfully, the sirens were further away than they expected. Cas came running out of the house, for the Impala.

Dean started the engine as Cas jumped in the backseat and slammed the door shut. He stomped on the gas, swinging the Impala around and speeding away from the crime scene.

They had just nearly avoided the cops. Cas proceeded to heal Dean's arm, apologizing about not coming to his rescue.

"We had better lay low. Who knows who saw us," Dean said.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need. The feds think we're dead," Sam commented.


	2. Chapter 2: One Harmless Prank

AN: Ok peeps, time to rewrite a little Supernatural history. Everything pre-apocalypse happened. Bobby was resurrected and so was Castiel. Dean went to live with Lisa for a year, until some demons found him and tried killing him. Soulless Sam came and saved him, but not before Lisa was badly hurt. Cas had returned to Heaven and Raphael was...taken care of. Samuel C. was never resurrected. Dean had Cas erase Lisa and Ben's memories of him. Sam and Dean both went back to hunting. Crowley still wants to open Purgatory, but Cas doesn't want any part of it. Crowley pops in once and awhile, but only for things he wants. Death (the horseman) has put back Sam's soul, the wall in his mind still stands. Sam, not being able to stand the sexual tension anymore, locked Cas in a ring of holy fire that he set inside a cell block. He then shoved Dean inside with Castiel and forced them to talk about their feelings. After that Dean admitted that he was as straight as a slinky for Cas. They've been dating now for a little over a month. The angels are disorganized now that there is no leader, although Cas does his best to help them. That's all for now, on to the story.

* * *

Gibbs' POV

Metro wanted to take the lead, but Gibbs demanded that it was his case now. He needed anything that could help him catch the psychopath that killed the petty officer. He had so many questions that he could not answer. This case was getting the best of him.

He led the two agents up to the master bedroom, where the officer outside had said that was where the body was.

After the team filed in, Ducky and Palmer came into the bedroom.

"Oh dear," Ducky exclaimed at the sight of the dead man.

"Boss, the victim is Alex Reed. No military or navy connection."

"Alright. DiNozzo, I want you and McGee to dust this entire place for prints. I want to know of anyone who touched anything in this house," Gibbs said, the anger clear in his voice.

Tony skeptically looked at him.

"Now!"

"Yes, Boss," the two said in unison.

"What can you tell me, Duck?"

"This man's neck was snapped clean. It would have taken a good amount of strength to do it so cleanly," the medical examiner shifted slightly.

"Also, there a small pool of blood over here. It couldn't have been the victims, so maybe the killers?" Palmer continued.

"You make sure that is gets to Abby," Gibbs' hope for a break in the case lifted. "Will do, Gibbs."

He walked down to the first floor and out the door. Metro was pulling neighbors for interviews. Starting his own interviews, he walked up to a woman who lived in the house next to the victims.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Gibbs said introducing himself.

The woman sighed, "Go ahead."

"Did you see anyone other than Alex enter the house?"

"Well, earlier today I saw someone that looked exactly like Alex enter the house, but I knew that he had work today. He wasn't supposed to be home until this afternoon. Then, Alex came home. It was really confusing. I heard a scream, so I looked outside. These three guys got out of their car and ran inside. I heard gunshots, so I called the police. This random guy ran out of Alex's house, I didn't even see him enter. After him, the three guys ran out. They got in their car, turned around, and got the hell out of here."

"Did you get a license plate number? Or can you describe the car?"

"Yes, it was black and really old. I think a Chevrolet. I only got a glimpse, but I think the license plate was KAZ 2Y5. From the looks of it, I'd say it was from Kansas."

"Can you describe the three men?"

She shook her head, "I didn't get to see their faces, but I do remember that one of them was wearing a tan trench coat."

"Ok, thank you for your time."

At least this case had more to go on. He even got a license plate number that would hopefully pan out.

* * *

"Gibbs! You're just in time," Abby greeted as he walked into her lab.

"What is it Abbs?"

"The blood sample that Palmer brought me. I found a positive DNA match."

"To who?"

She clicked her mouse, bringing up a very familiar face.

"Dean Winchester. I know! He's supposed to be dead."

"So how have these Winchester risen from the dead. Twice?"

"I don't know. Also, most of the fingerprints found in the victims house belonged to him, but these three did not. I just started running them," as if on cue, the computer beeped, "Ok, so two of the three prints were already in the system," she clicked her mouse, bringing up the two faces he knew that would show.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," he voiced for the both of them.

Her computer made a soft beep again, "Well it looks like the third print belongs to a, James Novak. He was reported missing in 2008. How does he fit into all of this?"

"I don't know, but I gotta find those two serial killers, before they kill again."

He took the elevator back down the main floor. He needed answers and his team had better have them.

"Go," he commanded, waiting in front of the monitor.

"We found no connection between the two victims other than they were wealthy. Their accounts were drained and anything valuable stolen from their house," Ziva started.

"Abby got a positive match on the finger prints. They belong to Sam and Dean Winchester, along with some guy who went missing in 2008. Find them," Gibbs commanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Boss, I got a match to the license plate the neighbor gave. It belongs to Dean Winchester. The car is a black '67 Chevrolet Impala," McGee added.

"I'll put out a BOLO," Tony said whilst walking towards his desk.

Gibbs held out a hand, "No. This is off the books. I don't want the FBI involved in this, at least not until we get to interrogate them."

They all stared at him in disbelief, "You heard me! Find them another way," Gibbs stated.

"Yes Boss," they said in unison.

* * *

It was getting awfully late. The sky had darken many hours earlier, leaving the squad room cast in an eerie glow. Everyone else had already left, even the director. But not one member of the team dare leave, they knew that it was important.

They had been sitting in a comfortable silence, the only sound was the occasional click of a keyboard. The sudden loud ringing made them all jump in their chairs.

Tony was blindingly fast to answer the phone, bringing the receiver up to his ear.

"Hold on. Slow down…" he got out a pen and a small sheet of paper, "Alright, got it. Thanks, Brad. You take it easy now and we'll be right over."

As Tony hung up, he noticed the team staring at him expectantly, especially Gibbs.

"Oh, right. I called a buddy for a favor earlier. I read in the file that the Winchester's are often seen at bars. My friend owns a bar, so I asked him to keep an eye out for the three guys were looking for. He said that Dean Winchester just walked in."

"You get an address?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, Boss," DiNozzo handed him the piece is paper.

"Alright, let's move. DiNozzo, your with me. You two go home and get some rest. We won't interrogate him until morning."

"Thanks, Boss," Ziva and McGee muttered.

Tony quickly followed after Gibbs, a smile spread across his face. They were finally going to get to take down the Winchesters. And this time they'd stay behind bars forever.

Dean's POV

Back at the motel, things were at a standstill. Sam had no idea where the shifter would target next and Cas was being no help.

Dean sighed, rubbing his palms to his forehead. He needed out. It was already 9 PM and he'd been stuck in a motel room with two dorks for what seemed like forever.

Seeing it as an opportunity to get Cas to do something different, he suddenly announced, "I'm going to a bar and Cas, you're coming too," he flashed a wicked grin towards the angel.

Cas just rolled his eyes, but did not protest. He loved the times where it was just him and Dean. When he didn't have to think about going back to Heaven, he could just stay with Dean for eternity. Dean stood, grabbing the keys for the Impala off the table, he took Cas' hand in his, dragging him out the door.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cas asked suspiciously as he got in the passenger side.

Dean didn't answer right away, instead he slammed the Impala's door shut, "There's gotta be a bar somewhere close to here, so yes I do," Dean replied bluntly.

Cas just rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay."

Dean smirked, starting the Impala's engine. The second that the Impala had fully started, a loud heavy-metal song blared through the speakers. Cas jumped, his hands shooting up to cover his ears, "DEAN!"

Dean slowly reached out, turning the music down to where it could only be faintly heard in the background. He threw his head back in laughter.

Cas deadpanned, having none of it, "You are aware that I have sensitive ears, right?"

"Man! The look on your face was priceless!" Dean said going into another fit of laughter.

"I'll catch up with you later," Cas replied before disappearing.

"Ohhh, come on Cas! It was just a harmless prank!" he yelled into thin air.

He sighed heavily, pulling out of the motel parking lot. As he drove, he watched both sides of the road, looking for the first bar that came into view. There, The Blue Tap Bar, it would do perfectly. It had a quaint look. The neon blue sign was positioned perfectly above the dark, rustic looking wood door. Two full length windows sat beside the door, their dark grey tint added to the atmosphere of the bar.

The parking lot was nearly full and it took several minutes for Dean to find an open space.

Inside, the place was buzzing. Every table was filled and there were only a few spots here and there at the bar. He found a seat near the corner, resolving to sit next to a man much older than him. The man's hair had long since greyed and his beard went down to the top of his chest. Dean just hoped that the guy wasn't in a talkative mood because he sure wasn't.

Taking his seat in the bar stool, the bartender was quick to make his way over.

"What can I get for ya?" he asked with a plastered on smile.

Dean could just sense the nervousness off of him, "A beer and no, I don't care what kind. Surprise me," he smiled as the bartender nodded his head.

"Here you go," he handed Dean the cold bottled beer, "If you'll excuse me."

He shuffled away, into one of the back rooms, away from prying eyes.

Hm, weird. He shrugged it off, instead focusing on his beer. Rolling the neck between his hands. Why did Cas have to be so sensitive? It's not like he had purposely tried to hurt him. It was just a small harmless prank. That. Wasn't. Even. A. Prank. Whatever, he'd apologize later for hurting Cas' feelings.

The bartender was soon back and it seemed that his uneasiness from earlier had disappeared. Although, he stayed away from Dean as much as possible. He didn't want to get horribly drunk tonight, he just needed a couple beers, then he'd go back to the motel and deal with this shifter crap.

Taking his time, he had drunk all of his first beer in fifteen minutes. He ordered another one and was halfway through it when trouble walked in the door.

Well, shit. He recognized the fed right away. The way he moved gave it away, that and the small flash of a gun when his suit slightly shifted. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking and observing. Go to hell. He quickly stood, making his way towards the back exit he had seen earlier. There was no way in hell that he was gonna get arrested now. He had just about got to the door when it was shoved open, revealing what he guessed was another fed. He grunted. This is wonderful.

He whirled around, coming face to face with the older fed. He guessed that they wouldn't take his shit.

"Dean Winchester?" it was only a slight question, "NCIS, you're going to have to come with us," the one behind him said.

He knew that running would make him look bad and he also knew that he really didn't have anywhere to go.

He sighed, giving in. The fed behind him handcuffed his hands, leading him out the front door. He was shoved into the back of a black car, but it was too dark to tell the make and model.

After a moment of silence Dean spoke up, "So, uh. Don't I get a phone call or something?"

The two men in front stayed silent. He huffed in frustration, "You guys are worse than the FBI."

He took the opportunity to study the two feds in front of him. The one driving was older, he had silver grey hair and cold blue eyes. Considering the way he handled himself, Dean guessed that he had served, military maybe. He drove well over the speed limit, much like himself. He radiated composure and reliability. This was not someone who would take Dean's BS.

The guy in the passenger seat was much younger. He had brown hair that was styled slightly different than his. The man's green eyes were much lighter than his own. It seemed that he looked up to the older man.

Dean didn't speak again for the rest of the car ride and nor did anyone else. He was slightly thankful that Cas hadn't gone with him, otherwise they'd both be in the back of the car.

They dragged him into what he assumed was the NCIS headquarters. Taking the elevator up, they were still silent. It was getting harder and harder to hold his tongue and not fight back. Somehow he'd get out of this one, he always did.

He was taken to a small gray room labeled, interrogation. The younger fed took his handcuffs off, shoving him inside and slamming the door closed after him.

Finally he could take it no longer, "What the hell! I get a damn phone call!"

He took a seat, he would not entertain the feds and give them what they wanted. He would not get worked up.

* * *

Gibbs' POV

The take down had went surprisingly well. Dean had asked them about a phone call, but they just stayed silent. Serial killers don't get phone calls.

Dean had yelled when thrown into interrogation. They wouldn't go back in until morning. He told DiNozzo to go home and he did the same. When they came back in the morning, he'd have a clear head.

* * *

Dean's POV

Somehow he had managed to stay awake all night, counting the hours. There wasn't a clock or anything in the room, just a camera in the corner and the one-sided mirror in front of him.

When he had counted to 7 AM, someone finally came in.

It was the grey-haired man from last night and a new, very beautiful, girl.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he said introducing himself for the first time, "And this is Agent David," he took a seat across from Dean and David stood in the corner, clearly observing him.

Gibbs tossed a flip phone across the table, "Make the call quick."

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Go check out my other SPN fanfic! Update coming soon I promise. I'll try to update at least once a week, but school is really getting the best of me, tons of homework... that's all for now.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings From An Angel

**Dean's POV**

He hurriedly took the phone, punching in the number he was forced to memorize early in life. Double checking to make sure it was right, he pressed call.

On the third ring, it was answered, " _Singer Auto Shop."_

"Bobby!"

" _Dean?"_

"Yes, it's Dean. I kinda got myself arrested."

" _FBI?"_

"Nope, NCIS this time."

" _Got a plan on gettin' out? Is Sam there with you?"_

"No, but I'm hoping that Cas can help with that. And Sam wasn't with me. I was hoping you could tell him what happened, I only get this one call."

" _Alright, I'll let him know. Anything you need me to do?"_

"Nope, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

" _You watch yourself, you hear me boy?"_

"I always do," he glanced at Agent Gibbs, "Gotta go, see ya soon, Bobby."

" _Okay, boy."_

He took the phone away from his ear, ending the call and sliding the phone back to Agent Gibbs.

"Let's start simple, what were you doing at the crime scene earlier today?" Agent Gibbs was glaring at him as he laid the case files in front of Dean.

He sighed, there was no way that he was telling this agent the truth, "He was a friend of mine."

Agent Gibbs saw right through him, "How about the truth?"

Dean took a deep breath, there was no easy way out of this one, was there?

Understanding that Agent Gibbs was going to detect the lies, he decided on the truth, "You _really_ wanna know? Like _really_ bad, or how about you just arrest me for the multiple counts of murder that the FBI _thinks_ I did."

"I want the truth," Agent Gibbs definitely wasn't gonna fall for his games.

"Alrighty, fine. My brother, another guy, and me were there trying to stop that damn shapeshifter from killing the civilian."

He waited, expecting a wave of disbelief and accusations to come. But none did, only, "Who was the 'other guy'?"

"Castiel."

"Do you know a James Novak?"

"Ohh, yeah. That's Castiel's vessel. Although, I think he's in Heaven now."

"Vessel?"

"Yeah. Ya know, angels and demons need vessels to walk the earth?"

Agent Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "I have dealt with many serial killers in my time, but not a single one acts like you do. Even though it is thought that you are a psychopathic maniac, you truly believe everything you say, wholeheartedly."

"Has the thought that maybe, just maybe, I'm not a serial killer or a psycho."

"We have video footage of you committing the crime."

Dean sighed, "And what if I told you that it was a shapeshifter, pretending to be me. They even went to the lengths to drive the same damn car as me and my brother. During that whole fiasco, Baby was in the corner, sitting it out!" he scowled at the memory of having to drive stolen cars.

David was silent in the corner, but Dean could feel her scrutinizing gaze on him. Gibbs became confused and deathly curious, "I want to hear everything. Your whole life story. _Everything."_

"I've got a couple rules. One, that camera and mic needs to be turned off. No way in hell this is getting recorded. And two, anyone behind that stupid piece of glass either needs to leave or come in here for _story time_."

Agent Gibbs searched his face, not finding a hint of sarcasm. The fed turned in his chair, motioning for whoever was behind behind the glass to come in. He then stood up, turning the red light of the camera off and then the mic. A second later, two more agents came in.

One of them he recognized from his arrest last night, but the other was new.

Of course he wasn't given the courtesy of introductions. _Oh well_.

"Boss, does it really matter what he has to say? We've got plenty of incriminating evidence…"

Agent Gibbs glared at him, "Yes it does, now shut it DiNozzo."

Ah, so the guy who picked him up along with Special Agent Gibbs was this guy named _DiNozzo._ _Wasn't that Italian?_

"There, we abide by your rules, now tell us everything," Agent Gibbs continued.

Dean cleared his throat, getting ready for a long ass story, "Well, let's see. On November 2, 1983, when I was four years old, my mom died. She was burned on the ceiling of my little brother's nursery by a demon named Azazel, he was infecting my brother with demon blood…"

He continued to tell his story, how his dad had become a hunter and taught the boys, "One night I went to an arcade. My brother almost died because I wasn't there to protect him. He didn't know, he was just a kid."

He talked about Bobby, how Sam had left for Stanford, and was there until Dean came to get him to look for their dad. He recalled how Sam's girlfriend, Jess, had died, his father's obsession, how he had gone missing, finding the Colt, being rammed by the semi-truck, his father selling his soul for Dean to live. He talked on and on about how Azazel kidnapped Sam and how his brother died. He told them about his deal with a crossroads demon, selling his soul to bring back Sam, only having a year to live, closing the gates of hell, killing Azazel with their fathers help, tracking down Lilith. Tears come to his eyes as he talked about going to hell, how he spent 30 years in hell getting tortured, until he could take it no more and tortured souls himself for the last ten years. He helpfully mentioned that his time in hell was only equal to 4 months on earth. He told them about being saved by the angel Castiel and a smile comes to his face as he thinks about their first encounter. Talking about, how he broke the first of the 66 seals that kept Lucifer in the cage in hell and how Sam had broke the last, even including information about the dickbag angels they had to deal with. He adequately detailed about how they tried everything to put Lucifer back in the cage, even killing the horsemen to get their rings, but in the end Sam said yes to Lucifer. He informed them that he was the vessel of the archangel, Michael and Sam was the vessel of Lucifer. He detailed the last fight, how his half-brother Adam was instead resurrected and became the vessel, how Cas had thrown a Molotov on Michael and was killed by Lucifer. In the end, Sam retook control and threw himself and Michael/Adam into the cage. Cas was resurrected and the new Seraph saved Bobby and possibly himself.

He talked about Sam's resurrection. How he lived with Lisa and Ben for a year before demons came for him. He erased their memories of him and left, rejoining Sam in the fight. He mentioned that Sam didn't have a soul, until Death (the horseman) put it back, along with a wall to keep the memories at bay. Lastly, he talked about all the death he's had to experience, John, Mary, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Adam.

When he finished, the agents were staring dumbfounded at him. Nearly an hour and a half had passed.

"That's one _hell_ of a story," DiNozzo exclaimed.

He chuckled, "You're telling me. That's my fucked up life."

"Do you like… actually have any proof that your "story" is like, real?" the agent whose name he had not gotten yet, asked.

Dean smiled, "Oh hell yeah. Just, uh, give me a sec."

He closed his eyes and looked up, "Hey ya, Cas? I kinda need your help right now," he opened one eye, looking around, the only thing he saw was the confused agents wondering who the hell he was talking too, "Ugh. Babe, I'm sorry about earlier, okay. I didn't think you'd get that upset about it-"

"All is forgiven, Dean," a gravelly voice said beside him.

There was a collective gasp from the team of agents, but it did not phase him.

"Glad you could make it, Cas."

Castiel motioned to the agents and the cuffs Dean had on, "I assume this is why you called."

"Yes," Cas moved forward, ready to teleport Dean out of NCIS custody. "Woah there. We ain't doing that this time," Dean said putting his hands up in defense.

That earned him a questioning look from the agents.

"Oh, my apologizes," he turned towards the group of agents, sticking his hand out awkwardly, "Hello, I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

All four agents shook the angels hand, equally as awkward.

"What happened to James Novak?" Agent Gibbs asked, concerned.

"He has been gone for some time. His soul is at peace in Heaven."

"How are we supposed to believe your an actual _angel._ I mean come _on,_ " the agent whose name was still a mystery asked.

Clearly he did not believe, not yet anyway, "Release your wings Cas," Dean said, not asked.

Cas turned back to Dean, clearly frustrated, "You honestly think that they can fit in here. Besides, you are in no position to be making demands."

Dean huffed, "Come on _Cas._ Can't you zap us somewhere else? And I said I'm _sorry._ I promise to make it up to you _later_ ," he winked.

Cas continued glaring, but gave in, "Fine."

It was like the two had forgotten about the NCIS agents. Dean turned toward them, "I hope you don't get car sick easily," he said humorously.

"What-" Agent David was cut off by a snap of Cas' fingers.

They were suddenly standing on the top of the NCIS building. The wind rushed through their hair for a moment before receding. Agent Gibbs seemed unfazed by the change, but the other three weren't as fortunate. DiNozzo clutched his head, David held her stomach, and the agent whose name he _still_ hadn't gotten, was puking.

He chuckled a little. Once the agents had gotten their bearings, they stared with wide eyes at Cas.

"What. The. Hell," DiNozzo voiced for all of them.

Dean just shrugged, "It's come in handy more than once. Anyway, take it away Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes, still not impressed with Dean's attitude. Nonetheless, he made his large black wings visible. Stretching them, he raised them to full height. _Damn,_ he thought _._ There had only been a couple is times where Cas had shown his wings to Dean. Or anyone for that matter. But they were, well, majestic. From the couple of experiences with them, he knew they were _extremely_ sensitive.

Which is why he moved closer, standing next to Cas. He brought his handcuffed hands up to a feather. Lacing a hand in the soft feathers, he gently stroked and tugged at them. In response, Cas visibly shuddered.

His voice dangerously low, Cas warned, "Dean…" he shuddered again, glaring at him, "Dean! You _know_ what that does to me."

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

Why the _hell_ was Gibbs actually giving this guy his phone call? He never did that for _anyone_. What intrigued him more, was that the serial killer wasn't asking for a lawyer.

He still couldn't wrap his head around this. How had the Winchesters, FBI's most wanted at one point, who had presumably died _twice_ , come back from the dead, again? Shaking out of his thoughts, he watched the interrogation.

"I want the truth," Gibbs asked Dean, the eldest Winchester.

"Alrighty, fine. My brother, another guy, and me were there trying to stop that damn shapeshifter from killing the civilian."

 _Whoa, what? Shapeshifters? This guy is even more psychotic than the file says._

"Who was the 'other guy'?"

"Castiel."

"Do you know a James Novak?"

"Ohh, yeah. That's Castiel's vessel. Although, I think he's in Heaven now."

 _Vessels?_

"Vessel?"

"Yeah. Ya know, angels and demons need vessels to walk the earth?"

 _What the hell?_

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "I have dealt with many serial killers in my time, but not a single one acts like you do. Even though it is thought that you are a psychopathic maniac, you truly believe everything you say, wholeheartedly," Gibbs said.

Wait! Was Gibbs actually humoring him? Maybe this guy actually _believed_ himself. It wasn't unheard of.

"Has the thought that maybe, just maybe, I'm not a serial killer or a psycho."

"We have video footage of you committing the crime."

"And what if I told you that it was a shapeshifter, pretending to be me. They even went to the lengths to drive the same damn car as me and my brother. During that while fiasco, Baby was in the corner, sitting it out!" Dean raised his voice.

He had read somewhere that the Winchester brothers were signature for driving a '67 Impala. Abby currently had it and was examining it.

Gibbs became curious, "I want to hear everything. Your whole life story. _Everything."_

 _What has gotten into Gibbs?!_

"I've got a couple rules. One, that camera and mic needs to be turned off. No way in hell this getting recorded. And two, anyone behind that stupid piece of glass either needs to leave or come in here for _story time_ ," who was this Dean to be making demands?

Gibbs turned in his chair, motioning for him and McGeek to come in. McGeek went in first, filing into the interrogation room.

"Boss, does it really matter what he had to say? We've got plenty of incriminating evidence…" he asked, only to be death glared.

Agent Gibbs responded with, "Yes it does, now shut it DiNozzo."

"There, we abide by your rules, now tell us everything," Agent Gibbs continued.

Dean cleared his throat, "Well, let's see. On November 2, 1983, when I was four years old, my mom died. She was burned on the ceiling of my little brother's nursery by a demon named Azazel, he was infecting my brother with demon blood…"

Dean Winchester proceeded to tell his whole freaking _life story_. No detail was too small for him. He listened intently, clearly mystified. This was either the craziest person alive or probably the saddest. God, he talked about everything.

It was so much to take in. Demons, angels, hell, and heaven? Dean had sold his soul and went to hell? His brother was a demon once? The apocalypse was stopped, but _happened_? This guy had so much death and destruction in his family.

He took a minute to take it all in, "That's one _hell_ of a story," he said in awe.

Dean chuckled, "You're telling me. That's my fucked up life."

"Do you like… actually have any proof that your "story" is like, real?" McGeek asked.

Dean smiled mischievously, "Oh hell yeah. Just, uh, give me a sec."

The Winchester closed his eyes and looked up, "Hey ya, Cas? I kinda need your help right now," he opened one eye, looking around, _what the hell was he looking for,_ "Ugh. Babe, I'm sorry about earlier, okay. I didn't think you'd get that upset about it-"

Who was he talking to? And why did he call _it '_ babe'? Before he could ask out loud, there was a loud _sound,_ like wings…

"All is forgiven, Dean," said a man who had appeared next to Dean.

He had black hair and even from here, Tony could see his blue eyes. The mysterious man was wearing a tan trench coat, white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. _What the fuck!_ He had just instantly appeared. How was that humanly possible? Was this the 'Cas' Dean had talked about?

"Glad you could make it, Cas," Dean said smiling.

'Cas' motioned to the agents and the cuffs Dean had on, "I assume this is why you called?"

"Yes," Cas started to move forward, but was stopped by Dean.

"Woah there. We ain't doing that this time," Dean said putting his hands up to stop Cas from moving forward anymore.

Tony and the others furrowed their brow, overly confused by what he said.

"Oh, my apologizes," Cas replied.

The supposed 'angel' held his hand out for the NCIS agents to shake, "Hello, I am Castiel, angel of the Lord."

When it was Tony's turn to shake the 'angels' hand, it was somewhat _awkward._ He tried his best to do it normally, but the 'angel' did not. The handshake was clammy and they shook hands for a fraction of a second before 'Castiel' pulled his hand away.

"What happened to James Novak?" Agent Gibbs asked, he was clearly concerned.

"He has been gone for some time. His soul is at peace in Heaven."

 _So this dude is basically inhabiting a deadman?_

"How are we supposed to believe your an actual _angel._ I mean come _on,_ " McGeek asked.

Tony kept his own mouth shut. No need to piss off the angel dude. And McGeek was definitely not a believer.

"Release your wings Cas," Dean said.

 _Why didn't he ask?_

Cas turned back to Dean, clearly frustrated, "You honestly think that they can fit in here. Besides, you are in no position to be making demands."

Tony smirked inwardly. _This is going to be interesting..._

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on _Cas._ Can't you zap us somewhere else? And I said I'm _sorry._ I promise to make it up to you _later_ ," he winked.

 _Wait a minute._ Tony started to put two and two together. Dean had called Castiel ' _babe',_ and probably just promised him sex later. _Their a thing? An angel and a human?_ Who would've thought that freaking _Dean Winchester_ was gay?

Cas gave a glare that could match Gibbs', "Fine."

Dean turned back towards the very confused team of agents, "I hope you don't get car sick easily," there was a note of humour in Dean's voice...

"What-" Ziva didn't get to finish, instead Castiel snapped his fingers.

They were instantaneously standing on the top of the NCIS building. His head was pounding, trying to wrap his head around just happened. Gibbs was standing like nothing had happened. Tony rubbed his forehead, willing the enormous headache to recede. Ziva was holding her stomach, trying not to puke herself. Then there was McGeek, on his knees puking.

After a couple minutes, his headache had faded to just a dull ache and it looked like the others' pain too had faded.

"What. The. Hell," Tony said what they all were thinking.

Dean just gave a slight shrug, "It's come in handy more than once. Anyway, take it away Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes, giving his signature glare again. In an instant, there were too large black wings protruding from Castiel's back. _Holy hell_ , they were large and when did angels have black wings? Weren't they supposed to be white?

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, his eyes flicked towards Dean. He was slowly sliding up next to Castiel. The angel didn't seem to notice until Dean started touching them. He started petting them, pulling his hands through to straighten them. Turning his eyes back to Castiel, he saw him shake.

Castiel's voice became _really, really_ low, "Dean…" his body involuntary shook again, "Dean! You _know_ what that does to me."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! And for your continued support! PLEASE leave a review, I promise that it really helps me to be motivated.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	4. Chapter 4: Life Changing

**Dear Readers, Apparently there has been some confusion. Last chapter I mentioned that shapeshifters impersonated Sam and Dean. I understand that technically it was the Leviathans who did that, but Purgatory was never opened in this fanfic. It is very important that the brothers were on the FBI's most-wanted listed, so instead of Leviathans it was shapeshifters who 'stole their identity'. Also, shapeshifters are thought to be able to possess inhuman characteristics such as vampire fangs or werewolf claws. If you have a problem with my info, take it up with the SPN shapeshifter wiki on Fandom. That's where I got the shapeshifter info.**

* * *

 _Previously: His voice dangerously low, Cas warned, "Dean…" he shuddered again, glaring at him, "Dean! You know what that does to me."_

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

He chuckled and stopped, knowing he was leaving Cas will a raging erection. It took a few moments, but Cas settled down, making his wings invisible again in the blink of an eye. He leaned down and whispered, "Think you could take us back to the interrogation room, sweetheart?"

Cas nodded, snapping his fingers. Dean was back in his chair, handcuffs still on. Agent Gibbs was seated in the chair across from him and the other agents were plopped on the floor. Their reaction was much better this time. They displayed no headaches or nausea, just a little shock.

"So now, you're gonna release me and help me fake my death again. Me and my brother will return to saving your sorry asses and our "regular" lives," Dean declared.

"Are we now?" Agent DiNozzo asked.

"Yup."

Gibbs stood and walked out, calmly calling over his shoulder, "Stay here and make sure the angel don't zap the two of them out of here."

"Hey!" Dean yelled after him.

"Calm down, Dean. I sense that Agent Gibbs is an understanding man and he is a marine like your father," Cas said placing a stable hand on his shoulder. The slightly touch instantly had him relaxed. He didn't know how Cas did it, but he always managed to calm him down. Dean grabbed Cas' wrist, forcing him down to where he could whisper in the angel's ear, "Wanna know what I'm gonna do to you when I get you in a room alone?"

"I think that would not be very wise in present company," Cas replied rather loudly, "Besides, I haven't completely forgiven you from yesterday."

Agent DiNozzo spoke up, "What exactly did you do?"

Dean shot daggers at him, but answered nonetheless, "Blared some music in the Impala when I started it. Freaked the hell outta Cas, here."

"I have extremely sensitive hearing, Dean. You of all people should know this," Cas said.

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but DiNozzo spoke first, "Okay, so I gotta ask. Are you two like... a thing?"

Dean flashed a brilliant white smile, "Hells yeah!"

"Oh," Agent DiNozzo looked kind of confused.

It seemed as if the other two agents weren't there at all. They had no interest in talking to the pair. Instead, they just stared, evaluating the sanity of the two men in front of them. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

The agents had stood, while Dean had invited Cas to come and sit on his lap. They were like that for a good fifteen minutes before the door was open again.

* * *

 **Gibbs POV**

He stood and exited the interrogation room, "Stay here and make sure the angel don't zap the two of them out of here."

There were people that he needed to talk too. He took the stairs up to the director's reception office. Without even asking, he barged right in. Leon was sitting behind his desk, thumbing through a stack of papers. But, the real surprise was a certain FBI agent.

"Gibbs! Glad you could join us," FBI agent Fornell said sarcastically.

"The FBI wants to take the lead on this case?" he shot back.

"What do you think? You detain one of our most-wanted criminals and you think the FBI isn't gonna get involved?"

"I still have questions for Dean Winchester. Until I get answers, he's not going anywhere," Gibbs held firm.

"We have enough evidence against him to put him away for life!" Fornell became defensive.

"Enough!" Leon bellowed, silencing the two men.

He turned towards the director, "I need to speak with you. Privately."

Fornell slunk out of the room, slamming the door after him.

Gibbs waited a beat before speaking, "I would like to have Dean Winchester as a temporary agent."

Leon studied him for a moment, "You believe he's innocent?"

"Yes. Although, I understand there is no way to prove it."

"And what about the FBI breathing down our necks?"

Gibbs walked towards the door, setting a hand on the handle, "I'll have a chat with Fornell."

He found Fornell waiting for him just outside the door. He didn't bother to stop, just said, "Our usual conference room?"

Fornell followed him to the elevator. Once they were inside, he hit the button for the basement. After a moment, Fornell flipped the switch, leaving the two men standing in semi darkness.

"I want the Winchester. If I bring him in, it could do a number for my career," Fornell declared.

"You are talking about putting an innocent guy in jail."

"Hold on, what? Innocent? There's video footage of him and his brother killing civilians!"

"That was not him, Fornell. Come with me, there's something I have to show you," Gibbs turned the elevator on again. He changed the changed the button back to the squad room floor. Leading the way to the interrogation room, he pushed the door open.

"I don't have time for games Gib-" Fornell clamped his mouth shut when he saw everyone in the room, "What's going on? Was there a slumber party I was not invited to?"

Gibbs pushed him inside and shut the door. He watched the FBI agent warily, sometimes he could act on impulse. Fornell took in everyone in the room, until his eyes rested on Castiel.

"Who the hell are you?" Fornell almost shouted.

Before. Castiel stood, Gibbs took note of how he had been sitting on Dean's lap. He was sure that Fornell probably had noticed too.

"Hello. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord," Castiel announced, standing.

"Like hell you are!" Fornell's eyes narrowed.

"Damm straight he is! Come on, someone punch me," Dean said.

"Ziva," DiNozzo motioned towards Dean.

Ziva stood and came over to Dean, gladly punching him hard across his face. He recoiled a little and visibly shrunk, as if from a bad memory…

Dean's left eye started to bruise and his lip was cut.

"You didn't have to do that, Dean. There are other ways," Castiel said concerned.

"It don't matter, just heal me."

Cas nodded and brought two fingers to Dean's forehead. For a moment, He seemed to glow, but it quickly faded. In front of them was a healed man. There was no evidence that Dean had been punched by one of the strongest woman Gibbs knew. If anything, he looked _better_ than before.

Fornell looked as if he had gone into shock, "What the hellll!"

"Yeah, so… Castiel is an angel and Dean hunts monsters," DiNozzo said chuckling at how strange the situation was.

"And you believe this douchebag?" Fornell asked accusingly.

"Yes, he has proved himself. Well, the angel has anyway. Personally, I'm not so sure about Dean," Ziva pointed out.

"I'll prove it," Dean thought a moment, "Do you have any footage of the victims when they withdrawaled their money from their bank accounts?"

"Yes. Abby is analyzing it in her lab," McGee answered.

"Great, let me see it."

He have Dean a warning glare, daring him to try anything. The team looked to him, wanting his permission. Giving a silent nod, DiNozzo grabbed Dean's cuffed hands, forcing him to stand. Castiel stood awkwardly next to Dean. It was obvious this guy wasn't use to human interaction.

DiNozzo practically dragged Dean to the elevator. The whole team, Dean, Castiel, and Fornell, barely fit into the elevator. It was a crowded and uncomfortable ride to Abby's lab.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Fornell was the first to walk out. Even though Abby seemed to be able to tell when Gibbs was going to pay a visit to her, she was utterly surprised when the group walked into her lab. She took a moment to register the new faces, "Dean Winchester? And James Novak? Fornell?"

"The one and only," Dean said doing a slight bow.

 _He could be so arrogant sometimes._

"I would prefer to go by Castiel," the angel had apparently given up on the 'Hello. I am Castiel, angel of the lord' speech.

"Abbs, do you have the bank footage McGee sent you?" Gibbs asked, trying to evade questions from Abby.

"Yeah," she took one last look at Dean, then turned towards her computer, "I just started going through it. I haven't found anything yet though."

"Play it," Gibbs said moving towards the large monitor on the wall in front of her computers.

Dean wrestled his hands back from DiNozzo. Then came up next to Gibbs, looking for the victim as the footage began to play.

The latest victim turned, facing the camera. A slight color caught his eye.

"Stop. Rewind it slowly," Dean said just a second before he did.

Abby did as instructed, going back a couple frames.

"Right there!" Dean pointed at the victim.

"What the…" McGee's jaw dropped.

On the screen, the victims eyes were glowing an unnatural silver-gold color.

"See! It's the shapeshifter! This particular one is greedy. It uses its ability to become whomever they want to steal their money and then kill them," Dean exclaimed a little too happily.

"Alright, so far we've established that the Winchesters are not serial killers and that angels are in fact real. What about the killings? We're no closer to catching the killer than yesterday," Ziva stated.

"Well, we know that the killer is going after money, so I'll run a search for anyone who is extremely wealthy and still alive," Abby started typing furiously on her keyboard.

"I'll help," McGee volunteered.

It was clear that McGee was not comfortable around Castiel and Dean. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he knew that it would take some time before he became accepting of their new reality. For himself, it was easier. There had been things over the years that puzzled him and nothing offered an explanation. Sure, he wasn't expecting this, but it took only a moment for him to except this is how it would be from now on. He hoped that he could convince Dean to stay with the team. He could use someone like Dean on his team. They would be able to solve more cases with him on their side. Even if Dean didn't want to help them, he would. He would offer a spot on his team for a year or so, or a life sentence in jail.

DiNozzo took Dean and Castiel back to the interrogation room. The camera was turned back on and so was the audio, just in case they decided to try something. He and Fornell went up to the directors office again to sort some things out. Trying to keep Leon out of the whole 'supernatural beings are real' talk, he tried a different approach.

"I propose that we offer him a choice. He can go to jail for the rest of his life or he can join my team," Gibbs said boldly, there was no time to beat around the bush.

"Who died and made you director?" Leon said, only half joking.

"He could be useful to us Leon. He has skills that most others don't."

"What about the FBI? Won't they want him?"

"I can take care of that. I'll try and persuade a couple minds. Hopefully, that will get them to back off. It would help if you plant your feet firm and don't budge," Fornell added.

"I still don't understand what a serial killer could tell you that would make you want to have him on your team, Gibbs," Leon said, clearly feeling out of the loop.

"Let's just say it was life changing."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! It means so much to me to have your support! Please leave a review and remember to follow.**

 **Stay frosty my friends,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Little Blackmail

**Dean's POV**

After Agent DiNozzo had shoved him and Castiel back in the interrogation room, he was bored out of his mind. At least he knew that he wasn't going to jail. Hopefully with the help of the NCIS agents, he would be able to disappear for awhile again. He didn't dare have Cas fly them out of there. The only thing that would accomplish was making the NCIS' most wanted list too.

For now, he and Cas were stuck. But, on the bright side, at least they were together and no one else was in the room.

"Hey, Cas. Is there anyone behind the glass?" he whispered.

Cas shook his head no.

"Good," he continued to whisper.

Dean stood and made his way over to Castiel, "Think you could take these off?" he held his handcuffed hands in front of him.

Cas eyed him warily, as if he knew what Dean was planning. Cas nodded and as soon as he touched the handcuffs, they fell to the floor with a loud thud. Dean rubbed his aching wrists, in an attempt to sooth the red flesh.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said a moment before attacking the angel.

He grabbed Cas' wrists and pushed him against the wall. Raising his arms above their heads, he slotted his mouth against Cas'. God, it had been so long since he had done this last. The angel was like a drug, and with just one taste, he wanted more.

He put both of Cas' hands in one arm and ran the other through the angel's silk black hair. Kissing along his jaw, Cas let out a low warning growl. Dean continued his way down, biting and nipping at the sensitive flesh as he went. Cas took control then, flipping them around so Dean's back was against the wall. Dean pulled Cas' hips closer, needing the friction, but Cas' wasn't having it. He held Dean's hands against the wall, attacking his mouth again. Dean's tongue ran across Cas' bottom lip, asking for permission. Instead of giving it to him, Cas slid his own tongue into Dean's mouth. He ran it across Dean's bottom teeth, exploring, tasting every inch.

Apparently, he was hooked too. Dean tried to take his hands back, but Cas' angel grip was unmoving. Dean threw his head back, allowing Cas more room. The angel sucked hickeys at the base off his neck.

Suddenly, they weren't so alone anymore.

"Hey, um we foun-" Agent McGee raised his eyes and saw the sight before him.

The two men breathing heavily, pinned against the wall. Agent McGee became flushed and promptly backed out of the room.

Dean chuckled softly, "I think we just scarred the dude for life."

"Probably," Cas released Dean's arms and backed away, "There are others coming."

Dean straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. Cas picked up the handcuffs and pocketed them. Agent Gibbs burst into the room, along with Agent DiNozzo. The older agent laid a piece of paper and a pen on the table in front of him. Dean sank into the chair, starting to read the words on the paper.

"Sign," Agent Gibbs commanded.

"Hell no! No way in hell I'm becoming an NCIS agent. If you haven't noticed, hunters don't work with feds. Let alone, become one!"

"You can either sign that paper or go to jail for the rest of your life," Gibbs countered.

Dean still left the pen untouched, so DiNozzo used a different angle.

"We are close to finding your brother. Shouldn't be too hard to locate him. We can throw you both in jail."

"My brother is long gone by now, so good luck! Besides, throw me in jail and I'll have Cas here zap me out," Dean was getting cocky now.

"Here's the thing, I had a couple agents look up some things. Combine that with what we found in your car…" Gibbs' patience was gone.

The door opened and Agent David walked in. Something was in her hand…

Cas tried moving to stop her, but was too late. She pressed a hand to the board. A blinding white light pulled Cas back and in an instant he was gone. Dean got a good look at the board and cursed.

"Well, shit. Congratulations, you just succeeded banishing Cas to heaven."

"Now we can talk. Are you going to sign this or are we going to hand you off to the FBI?" DiNozzo threatened.

Dean had exhausted all his other options. What else could he do? Resist and risk them throwing Sammy in jail? He would be able to get him out though, right? No, he wouldn't put Sam in the line of fire.

Dean picked the pen up, pressing it against the paper, "On one condition. You leave Sammy out of this. Oh, and this isn't forever. One way or another I'll be going back to hunting sooner or later."

"Agreed," Gibbs responded.

He signed his name at the bottom of the paper and flipped it over, answering the questions about himself on the back. Birthday, age, gender, race. For previous experience he wrote, 'saving people, hunting things, the family business'. He wrote a rather snarky answer for the question about his personal relationships, 'dating a celestial being that will kick your ass when he gets back'. It asked about his family and he wrote, 'Mom was killed by demon. Dad sold his soul for me and died because of said demon. Moose of a brother who was in the cage with Lucifer. Bobby who has helped us through all this crap. Cas, the angel who thankfully wouldn't stay dead. Family don't end with blood'.

He finished the questions and signed at the bottom of that one too. Thankfully, there was only one paper left. It made him agree to all these stupid things. He signed anyway, not really caring anymore. Just as long as it didn't say he agreed to die.

He slid the thin stack of papers back to Agent Gibbs. The fed handed the packet to DiNozzo, who left the room with it.

Dean leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Agent Gibbs stared.

"There are certain rules you must learn."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Rule sixteen. If someone thinks they have the upper hand; break it."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. Interesting.

"My dad had rules too. Except he never numbered them."

Gibbs didn't respond to that. After a moment of intense staring, Agent Gibbs stood and exited the room.

Dean hoped that Cas would be back soon.

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

He exited the Interrogation room. He still couldn't believe that Dean freaking Winchester was going to become a member of the team. At least he could have some fun with the new probie and not have to worry about fighting over women. Gibbs had told him to take the packet to Ducky before handing it to the Director.

That was smart. Letting Ducky do a phyc. evaluation before actually letting him become an agent.

Taking the elevator down to autopsy, he walked into the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Tony?" Ducky greeted.

"I have some papers Gibbs would like you to go over."

Ducky took a seat at his desk.

"Where's Palmer?"

"On a run to Abby's lab."

Tony handed the papers to Ducky and left, not seeing a reason why he should stay.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave review and I'm open to suggestions as to where to take this. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Have a wonderful day,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


End file.
